i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Tengfei
|status = Alive|age = 2000+|species = Human|gender = |hair_color = Brown|eye_color = Light Brown|family = Deceased Wang Clan|friends = Meng Hao|master(s) = 10th Wang Clan Patriarch|allies = 10th Wang Clan Patriarch Wang Clan|occupation(s) = Chosen of the Wang Clan|affiliation(s) = Wang Clan|sect(s) = Wang Clan|ve = Mountain and Sea Realm (formerly) Immortal God Continent|mas = Ninth Mountain and Sea (formerly)|planet = West Felicity|cultivation_base = ~Immortal|combat = Ancient God Bloodline}}Wang Tengfei is one of the recurring characters of I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is a former disciple of the Reliance Sect Outer Sect, and a member of the Wang Clan of the Southern Domain. He joined the Reliance Sect in the hopes of having a chance to get the Sublime Spirit Scripture. As a favor for a friend, he almost crippled Meng Hao, who was saved at the last minute. Later, Meng Hao defeated him, stealing his position in the Reliance Inner Sect. In the process, Meng Hao destroyed one of his fingers. He subsequently leaves the Sect to return to the Southern Domain. Later, he regrew his finger into a “poison finger,” which he tried to use to kill Meng Hao. However, Meng Hao’s immunity to poison thanks to the Resurrection Lily enabled him to quickly defeat Wang Tengfei and destroy the poison finger. Later due to the rumors regarding Chu Yuyan having an affair with Meng Hao, he decided to join the Song Clan in their search for a son-in-law. During the son-in-law search, it was revealed that he has harbored lifelong jealously of his brother, in whose shadow he has always lived. After the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch went insane and slaughtered all the Wang Clan members on South Heaven, Wang Tengfei was the only one left. Turns out his older brother, Wang Lihai, whom he detested saved him by hiding his body under his own dead body to mask his life force. He wakes up to find carnage and a river of blood. This caused Wang Tengfei to extremely regretful about his earlier thinking and personality. He despises himself for ever thinking bad for his older brother who sacrificed himself for him. This is especially more so when after leaving all of his former "friends" looked at him with disdains and scorn and even attacked him due to past grievances. He is saved by Meng Hao and has a mental breakdown due to understanding the reality of his situation and understanding that Meng Hao, whom he despised and wanted to kill, is the only one who treated him kindly and didn't kick him when he was down. Afterwards, Meng Hao and Wang Tengfei see the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch. Meng Hao uses a magic on the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch to not go entirely insane and have a shred of consciousness while he recalls himself slaughtering his entire bloodline and wallows in pain. This was Meng Hao's revenge. Wang Tengfei allows the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch to absorb his soul in an attempt to wash away his guilt of being the only member of his clan alive and go to the Yellow Springs together with his family. Later on, it seems that Wang Tengfei's soul wasn't entirely consumed, and instead it seems to be in control of the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch's body, though it is unknown whether it is under the volition of the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch. Wang Tengfei becomes the third person to challenge true immortal tirbulation of this era after Fan Dong'er and Fang Wei, excluding Grandmaster Pill Demon. Furthermore, Wang Tengfei opened 95 immortal meridians after his tribulation, and, more importantly, unlocked the bloodline of the Ancient God, the Wang Clan's most powerful bloodline. After Meng Hao finished opening all his immortal meridians, Wang Tengfei arrived and exchanged one punch with Meng Hao. He activated his bloodline power and transformed into a 6,000 meter tall one-star Ancient God. The exchange left his hand almost crushed; however, it also caused Meng Hao's hand to go numb, something no other chosen except Fang Wei was able to accomplish. Category:Characters Category:Immoral Category:Male Category:90 - 99 Immortal Merdians Category:Immortal Realm Category:True Immortal Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Wang Clan/Characters Category:Wang Clan (Planet South Heaven)/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters